Don't wanna hide it anymore
by choicechaser34
Summary: A story with possibilities to go anywhere. Read and let me know what you think! Sirens pull up to the hospital. Everything inside the building is in chaos. Will Brenna and Greer be able to survive the mess they've made this time?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is kind of a run-on from my previous stories in the "without you" story. I decided to make it separate because I'm trying out the third-person point of view instead of first-person. I think I want to make this a multi-chapter story and kind of follow many different characters in the series. Let me know what you think!**

"Ap if you don't put down that crossword puzzle I'm seriously leaving." Brenna says to her distracted older sister. She tried to soften her glare at her, it's not her fault she has barely seen Greer in weeks.

"Wait I'm almost done! I just can't not finish it when I'm this close." April replies. "Plus you wouldn't leave a girl alone on her death bed would you?" she continues with a smug smile.

"Oh boy here we go.." Beth says rolling her eyes and looking at Brenna.

"What?!" April says looking between the two girls, who are exchanging eye-rolling glances at each other.

"April. Your not on your death bed." Brenna said knowingly. "We get that you get your "cancer perks" but pulling the death card is low."

"Yeah dude. If you were dying we would totally be getting you out of here and throwing you the most awesome pre-funeral party ever!" Beth says with a wink.

"Ha ha ha", April fake laughs. "Guys, I was totally just kidding. I'll put the crossword away for a minute." she says, a pained expression on her face as she sets the nearly finished puzzle on her bedside table. "Brenna why aren't you with Greer anyway? You two have been like glued at the hip lately."

Beth looks at Brenna with a pitied expression and Brenna's eyes don't leave the floor.

April looks between the two girls again, clearly out of the loop on.. Something.

"Ok what happened? What did I miss?" she says, concerned.

"Well let's just say that things have gotten a little bit more complicated.." Brenna replies shaking her head quickly but still not meeting anyone's gaze.

"Greer's parents have forbidden her to see Brenna after the Florida incident." Beth leans in close to April and whispers.

"Oh my gosh! Brenna I'm so sorry! Why didn't anyone tell me?!" April says, clearly upset.

"Well.. You have enough to worry about besides my stupid life.. Wait. Beth how did you know?" Brenna says rather annoyed, glaring at the curly-haired girl she has come to think of as a sister.

"Your mom told me", she says hands up as if surrendering, " is it supposed to be a secret or something?" Beth says squinting at Brenna, hoping she hadn't said something she shouldn't have.

Brenna rolls her eyes at Beth and chuckles softly. She can't ever keep her mouth shut. "No it's fine. Its not like I don't see Greer anyway..." Brenna says and instantly regrets it.

"Wait so your still seeing her?" April says with furrowed brows, obviously confused.

"Well yeah... Kind of.." Brenna says, unsure of what she should give away.

"You guys are totally sneaking around behind her parents backs aren't you!" Beth exclaims happily. She quickly claps her hands twice and says, " You knew you were a badass but I didn't think you were THIS badass." She says nodding encouragingly.

" Yeah well janitors closets and the 2 a.m. house visits are kind of getting old. I just wish I could take her to a movie or dinner without being paranoid someone we know will see us and tell her parents or mom." Brenna says seriously while looking at April.

"Awww!" April and Beth both coo in unison.

"You guys are like a tragic love story! Like Romeo and Juliet... Only... Umm.." April stammers not sure of what to call the two girls.

Beth's eyes light up, "Juliet and Juliet!" she exclaims, snapping her fingers and pointing at April.

"Exactly! Aww that's adorable Bren." April replies while putting her hand over her heart and looking lovingly at her baby sister.

Furious, Brenna immediately stands and shakes her head and laughs sarcastically, "What are you guys even saying?! Did you forget how that story ends? A TRAGIC love story. I'm tired of loving someone so much and yet hurting so much at the same time! I just want to be able to kiss her at school, at home, or even here in this hospital! Not in some stinking closet or outside of her house early in the morning when we are both barely conscious! It's not fair that we have to hide our relationship. And it's all because of me! I made our love a tragedy!" she shouts and realizes that she is standing up and pacing back and forth.

Brenna looks at Beth and April who are both wide-eyed with their lips mashed together in a thin line. They both keep looking at each other and back at Brenna.. No they are looking past Brenna, but at what?

"What!" Brenna shouts and looks behind her towards the door.

A tearful, blonde-haired,blue-eyed girl that they have all come to know and love stands in the doorway.

"Greer" Brenna says surprised. Silence as thick as molasses fills the air leaving all four girls, for the first time today, speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

Brenna's heart stopped as she took in her girlfriend's appearance. Light pink dress that stopped mid-thigh, cream colored cardigan draping over the dress beautifully, paired with some Greer-Styled high heels. Brenna of course would never be caught dead wearing pink but on Greer, she thought it was the most beautiful color she had ever seen.

She snapped out of being mesmerized by the sound of her sister's voice.

"Uh.. Hi Greer. You can come in if you want." April says with a smile.

Blinking rapidly and sniffing Greer smiles at April and replies with a small thank you before turning her attention back to Brenna.

Faded torn-up skinny jeans with a black sleeveless shirt, covered by a forest green sleeveless vest, Brenna had never looked better to Greer. She wanted to run into Brenna's arms, her safe haven, the only place she felt like she belonged. And that was her plan upon coming to the hospital, that's what she still wanted to do but after over-hearing the previous conversation she couldn't move. The word tragedy echoed endlessly in her head.

"A tragedy huh", Greer says biting her lip and nodding at Brenna.

" Greer that's not what I meant!" Brenna replies. Holding her arms out with a pleading look plastered on her face.

Tears rise to Greer's eyes as she walks slowly towards Brenna. "Then what did you mean Brenna? Because you know it's true." Greer says getting choked up. " We can't keep hurting and hiding like this."

"Greer I... I just.." Brenna stammers looking for the right words to say. She reaches out and grabs Greer's hand and rubs it with her thumb gently.

The room goes silent. Brenna glances down at the floor and when she looks back up she can't help the tears that have slid down her cheeks. "I would rather hide with you forever, than ever go another day without you." Brenna whispers quietly before meeting Greer's teary gaze.

"Bren I-I just don't want to hurt you anymore." Greer says barely audible, her throat feeling like it's closing off.

As quickly and as quietly as she came, Greer turns on her heel, leaving Brenna, for the second time, staring after her feeling hopeless.

The three girls left in the room are silent and as still as stone as the minutes tick by.

"Holy shit..." April says quiet, sadly looking over at her little sister. Snapping Brenna out of her stupor. She had forgotten that she had an audience.

"That was like watching an episode of "The Hills" and "General Hospital" rolled into one." Beth replies still staring, wide-eyed, out the door and shaking her head after Greer.

Not even looking at her sisters Brenna turns, grabs her bag out of an empty chair and runs out the door, nearly knocking over a paled Leo Hendrie wheeling himself to April's room.

"Brenna wait!" April yells after her sister but knowing it's useless.

"Well someone is in a hurry." Leo says wheeling himself into the room looking confused. "It must have been pretty important because she almost knock a cripple over." he says sarcastically pointing at himself.

"Long story.." Beth says rolling her eyes and shaking her head sadly. "I'm going to go see if she is ok. See you tomorrow?" Beth says touching April's shoulder lightly

"Yeah of course. And thank you for looking out for Brenna. I know she is going through a hard time right now." April says a small smile on her lips"

"Of course! Bye girl!" Beth replies, giving her friend a quick hug. "Bye Leo, make sure this one stays alive for me will ya?" Beth winks at Leo and nods towards April.

"I'll try My best!" Leo says smiling at April as She rolls her eyes at both of them.

"I'm ssssooo glad I'm not sixteen anymore." April says with a slight shiver as they both watch Beth leave to check on the younger Carver.

" Me too! Or it would make what I'm about to do pretty awkward.." Leo says with a smirk before leaning over and kissing April passionately.

Everything that was wrong or bad in the world seemed to drift from April's mind the moment Leo's lips touch hers. She recalls the night in the hospital when she got that voicemail from him. Terrified, she listened to his, what she thought, final message.

_"April, we need to talk. When I was diagnosed I knew that I wanted to live out the rest of my life with no regrets. To live as vicariously and as spontaneously as I wanted... Remember when I told you that I didn't want to have the surgery because I didn't want to be some brain-dead vegetable relying on everyone else to take care of me? Well to make a long story short, I didn't care enough about myself to get the surgery. I didn't see any value to my life that was worth saving...until you came along..." _

April's heart burst as she thought about that night and how happy she was to hear that Leo was going to give life a chance. A chance for her.

The rest is basically history after that. April was a goner. The two of them have been inseparable ever since. Of course the chemo sessions got in the way, the sickness and the fatigue but they didn't complain too much.

The kiss came to an end all to quickly, when a nurse came striding into the room and cleared her throat loudly.

LeiLani. The nightmare of a nurse stood in the doorway looking as cross as ever. "If you can't keep your family affairs out of this hospital then they will not be allowed in this facility anymore." she said in her usual rude tone.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" April asked confused pulling away from Leo quickly.

"Security has been called to the lobby because it seems that your sister.." LeiLani starts but stops when April gasps and slaps her hand to her forehead.

"Oh no. Brenna." she groans, wondering what her younger sister has got herself into this time.

**Added a little Leo and April action into this chapter! After the 1x10 episode I would assume that things between Greer and Brenna are anything but perfect so that's kinda the route I'm taking. Good or no? Let me know what you think!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Brenna ran out the door and hit her knee pretty hard on Leo's wheelchair.

"Dammit", she mumbled under her breath but she didn't slow down. She had to catch up with Greer. She couldn't let her walk away again because if she did, Brenna didn't know what she would do. The word tragedy sounded like a bed full of flower petals compared to what Brenna would be feeling if Greer was no longer a part of her life. It was all her fault. Her fault that Greer had walked out on her the first time…and the second time. Brenna knew she had to make things right. She feared for both of their sakes if she failed to do so this time around.

Stepping into the elevator Greer couldn't hold it back anymore. She crashed into the side of the elevator and sobbed. As she slid down the wall into a sitting position, sobbing into her hands, all she could think about was Brenna.

_"This is the right thing to do right? I can't keep hurting her. It's so selfish to keep making her hide with me because of MY parents!"_ Greer thought, riddled with the guilt of hurting the person she loved the most in this entire world. Her heart ached for Brenna knowing that she must be hurting, but also knowing that this is what is best for her.

"She deserves someone better than me", Greer sobbed into her hands as she felt the elevator come to a stop.

Kieran sat in ER lobby next to his buddy who was holding an old t-shirt around his arm, wincing and rocking back and forth.

"Dude I should have videoed that dive you just took on your bike! We probably would have made it on America's Funniest Home Videos or something." Kieran says laughing hysterically nudging his friend in the knee.

His friend mumbled a long stream of profanities at him but stopped when they heard the elevator ding and open slowly. Kieran turned slightly to see if that one cute nurse was coming back down so he could grab her number. Instead a familiar blonde stepped out looking really miserable, her body shaking from crying so hard. Kieran stood up swiftly and took a few steps towards the beautiful girl. He could help but notice how pretty she looked in pink feeling suddenly envious of his ex-girlfriend.

"Greer is everything ok?" Kieran asked, stopping the now wide-eyed girl dead in her tracks. "Is Brenna.. April... What happened?" he demanded.

Brenna opted for the stairs knowing that if she wanted to see Greer there was no way she had time for the elevator. Running down four flights of stairs, she was breathless as she rounded the corner into the lobby. As she entered she saw Greer facing her looking... Scared.

_"What is she looking at and why is she just standing there?" _ Brenna thought, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Shaking her head quickly as if to shake off her thoughts and get to what she came down here to do, Brenna quickly walked towards Greer.

"Babe I am such an idiot. I am so sorry for saying that we are a tragedy because that's totally not true. You know that I love you Greer, just please don't walk away again.. I can't take it." Brenna rambles on quickly and reaches out for her girlfriend. She meets Greer's teary gaze and looks into her eyes. _So beautiful_.. Brenna thought as she starts to lose herself in the blue ocean of Greer's eyes. Brenna jumps when she hears a familiar voice behind her and looks over her shoulder to see him.

"Brenna.." Keiran says sounding relieved and yet confused to see her.

Brenna looks back at Greer who still seems to be frozen and grabs her hand, grasping it firmly.

Before any of them can speak another voice makes the two girls jump so hard that they both stumble backwards a few feet.

"Greer what on earth!" the voice exclaims.

Greer pulls on Brenna's hand but doesn't let go and pulls her behind her as if to shield her from the evil that stands in front of them.

"Dad!" Greer exclaims loudly, surprised to see him at the hospital. "W-what are you doing here?" she stutters?

Fifty shades of red cross Mr. Danville's face as he takes in the scene before him.

All four people wearing masks ranging from fear, anger, surprised, and confused, know that is.. Is not going to end well.

**Sorry to keep dragging out the story but a little suspense makes it better right?! I will hopefully post the last chapter sometime tomorrow night! Please comment and tell me what you think so far! Thanks **


	4. Chapter 4

Beth watches the numbers change in the elevator humming tunelessly to herself and thinking about what to say to Brenna.

5.. _I wonder if Brenna is ok?_

4... _I can't believe Greer left her.. Again!_

3... _Maybe they are better off without each other.._

2_... No they are ABORABLE together I've got to fix this._

1_... Well here we go..._

The elevator door dings and opens as Beth's thoughts drain from her mind as she takes in the scene before her.

" Greer get in the car, we are leaving.. NOW." Mr. Danville says through grit teeth, almost snarling at his daughter.

"Dad I... I can't. I won't." Greer replies, reluctantly retreating backwards ever so slightly. She keeps a tight grip on Brenna's hand reassuring her that she won't ever let go again.

"You listen to me young lady I told you to stay away from this girl, she is nothing but trouble!" Mr. Danville slowly steps towards the girls while pointing a stiff finger at them.

"Hey! Watch it assho..." Beth starts to say stepping forward but is silenced by Greer.

"Beth I got this.." Greer glares over at her, whispering harshly.

Greer looks back at her dad. She could almost see the flames in his eyes. She knew how he thought of Brenna and knew the consequences of disobeying his wishes to stay away from her.

Brenna's permanent record would be ruined. Those were the terms. If Greer would stay away from Brenna then her parents would remove the Florida incident from BOTH of their records. If she didn't then Brenna would take all of the blame.

Greer swallowed quickly and glanced back at Brenna, raising her eyebrows with concern. Brenna looked back at her, the concern mirrored in her face. The two girls seemed to stare at each other for what seemed like an eternity. A silent conversation with a gaze meant for only them. Suddenly Brenna reached up and touched Greer's cheek lightly a small smile on her lips and tears in her eyes.

"I love you Greer..." Brenna whispers, knowing that in this moment it's the only thing she could say and wanted to say to the beautiful girl in front of her.

Greer's heart exploded with happiness. "I love you too." she says with a big smile.

Squeezing Brenna's hand, she turns back around to face her dad.

"Dad I love her and... Brenna is.. The most amazing girl that I have ever met. And your wrong about her. If you would just give her a chance, us a chance, I know you would love her too. Its impossible not to love her." Greer says and glances at Brenna with a huge smile. "But until then, I'm not leaving with you." she says lightly trying to calm him down.

"The hell you are!" he yells, grabbing her arm and drags her towards him. "You live under my roof and you'll do as I say." he says quietly yet harsh, pulling her close to his face.

"Greer!" Brenna cries out trying to cling on to Greer's hand.

"Sir please calm down!" one of the nurses behind the front desk yells. The group is un-phased by the request.

"Dad let go!" Greer yells, trying to twist out of his grip.

"Brenna!.." Beth yells, stepping forward a few steps but not really knowing what to do.

Mr. Danville keeps his iron grip on Greer's arm, pulling both girls towards the exit.

" Greer this girl is going nowhere! She is a poor low-life who will only drag you down with her. She is not good for you! If you could only see that I'm doing this for your own good! I will not let you end up like her!" Mr. Danville shouts, stopping to look his daughter in the eyes.

Everyone and everything in the room seems to go quiet. Everyone hanging on to Mr. Danville's words letting them sink in.

All that can be heard are the nurses on the phone in the next room. "We need security in the Lobby.." one of them says faintly.

Greer's eyes well up with tears as she looks at the man who raised her. Disappointment and anger fill her to the brimm as she shakes her head at him. She is about to rip his arm off (if she has to) and tell him to go to hell when the unexpected happens.

Keiran seems to have been forgotten about up until now. Stunned, he has been just a witness to this madness, watching with wide eyes. As he stood there listening to Mr. Danville rag on Brenna he couldn't take his eyes off of the brown-haired girl. With every word her face fell further. Tears welled up in her eyes, then tears streamed from her eyes. And when he was all done with his rant, Brenna's free hand flew up to her mouth to stifle a cry. It nearly broke him into a million pieces seeing her like that. Hurt and humiliated. He didn't care if she was his ex-girlfriend, because he still _cared_ about her, she was a good person. Anger filled his bones and before he knew it he was running towards Mr. Danville. His fist connected with his nose making a loud crunching noise that made everyone around them winced. He pulled his hand back and gave it a shake he watched as red sprayed the lobby.

"Asshole." he mumbled under his breath as the place went into total chaos.

Mr. Danville dropped to his knees and cupped his hands over his face to try and stop the blood from going everywhere.

"Oh my gosh! Kieran!" Brenna shouts, running and kneeling next to Mr. Danville trying to help him. She looks up at her ex and glares at him, tears still streaming down her face.

"Security!" the nurses are now shouting.

Beth runs to Brenna's side and asks her what she should do while Greer claps a hand over her mouth not knowing whether to laugh or cry.

She knew her dad deserved that.

"Go get paper towels or a towel or something!" Brenna shouts at Beth and sees the girl nod and run towards the nurses' station. "Well aren't you going to do something?!" she says to Greer sharply, as she takes in the girl's expression.

At first She thought that Greer had covered her mouth because she was upset. Now she could see that Greer was definitely holding back a smile because she could see her "smile dimple", so she calls it, poking out from beneath her fingers.

Greer suddenly burst out laughing. She laughs so hard that she grabs her sides and sinks to the floor.

Brenna of course can't help but imitate her girlfriend. A small smile turns into a huge one, as Brenna watches Greer.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she laughs watching Greer laugh so hard that tears runs down her face.

He... He totally... He totally deserved that!" she barely gets out while continuing to laugh hysterically. Mr. Danville glances up at his daughter and shakes his head but is still to preoccupied with all of the blood coming out of his nose to do anything about it.

Greer, Brenna, and Kieran all start laughing together until security arrives.

Six security guards run into the room. "Stop your under arest!" the guard taking point yells, abruptly stopping the laughter in the room. A guard quickly runs up behind Kieran and cuffs him. The rest of the guards hesitate not knowing who to arrest next.

" All four of them were involved." the nurse says. "That kid threw the punch," She said pointing to Kieran. "This one here has been yelling and dragging his daughter around the room." pointing at Mr. Danville. "And these two, are the main cause of the whole ruckus the way I see it." the nurse says sizing Brenna and Greer up and down looking disgusted.

"Alright. Cuff them all." The head security guard says.

Three more guards step forward. Greer already has her hands behind her back with a pleasant smile on her face as she looks at her father on the floor. The guard puts the cuffs on her wrist as she turns to see Brenna stand up slowly looking right at her, her eyes wide with surprise.

A guard grabs Brenna's arms and puts them behind her back to cuff her right as the elevator door dings.

April enters the room wearing a face-mask and pulling her iv tubing just in time to hear the cuffs click into place on Brenna's wrists.

"Just waiting for back up.." she hears one of the guards say. "I can pay you,whatever you want, if you just let me go.." Mr. Danville pleads with one of the guards. "You can place your bail when you get to the police station.." the conversation continues between the two.

"Brenna.. What the hell happened?" April asks holding her arms out to the bloody scene in front of her. She looks up at her little sister and sees her staring at Greer like she is the only person in the world.

Greer looked so beautiful standing in front of her with her hands behind her back, grinning one of her favorite smiles. Brenna had never really understood how much she loved Greer until that moment. Her whole soul seemed like it was on fire, consuming every inch of who she thought she was. She now belonged to the beautiful, funny, and amazing blonde that stood in front of her.

"So.. Does this mean that I can kiss you right here and now?" Brenna says with a smirk. "Because I somehow think your dad will be ok with from now on.." She says glancing over at Greer's dad who now has a nurse trying to clean him up with a towel muttering profanities under his breath. Both girls laugh quietly.

Before Brenna even turns her head back around to face her she can feel Greer's body against hers. As she turns, their lips crash into each other. As weird as it is to kiss with their hands cuffed behind their backs, it is the best kiss either of them have ever experienced. Brenna leaning up on her toes slightly, Greer leaning down with her head tilted a little bit to the left. It was soft and gentle, yet strong and passionate at the same time. It was as if the world had stopped and so had time.

When they pulled away from each other everyone in the room clapped, whistled, and smiled at the two girls who were so in love.

They both bowed and laughed as the police came to take them away.

Brenna glanced back at April and smiles at her. "I'll be ok." she says nodding at her older sister as the police escort her and Greer out the door, followed by the two men.

"Uh.. Ok.." April replies with a laugh. "What. The. Hell...?" she says shaking her head as Beth throws an arm around her shoulder.

"Long LONG story." Beth says laughing, as they watch the two teen girls get into the back of the police car.

"Thanks Kieran. For.. Sticking up for my girl today. That was badass." Greer says smiling out of her window as Kieran passes by to get into the car behind them.

"Anything for my favorite girls." he says with a wink before entering his car. Greer laughs and turns to face Brenna as the police car starts with a roar.

" I fell in love in the back of a cop car.." Greer serenades to her girlfriend in her best country Keith Urban voice, and winks at her.

"You are such a nerd!" Brenna says laughing as she leans in to kiss her.

"Hey easy you two." the officer says to them looking back in the rear view mirror.

"I can do easy." Greer says with a grin as they pull apart.

"Me too!" Brenna replies with a sigh, as she leans against Greer and places her head on her shoulder.

In the back of that cop car it was as if they were falling in love for the first time all over again. They both realized that from now on that's what their life would be together. No more hiding or hurting. Just easy.

**There it is! I hope I did the ending to this story justice! Comment and let me know what you all liked and more specifically what you DIDN'T like so I can improve my writing Thanks so much for reading this story, I really appreciate it! **


End file.
